Unleashed
by thegirlwhoknewtomuch
Summary: When the Nemeton summons all the super natural creatures in Beacon Hills to it in the middle of the night you know it cant be good. Especially when you realise that Alpha, Beta and Omega weren't always the only kinds of werewolves out there. Now as a large piece of the Nemeton is brought back to life you realise that supernatural has no boundaries. this is between s5 & s6. Liam. D
Scott feels the uneasiness come upon him as he walks around half naked in the middle of Beacon Hills forest. He looks around but he cant see a thing. Scott decides to use his other eyes his deep red glowing wolf eyes as he searches through the forest. He can hear the sound of others running through the trees the sent of other werewolves and even wendigo's as they all run. Scott knows where he is going, he knows where they are all going, he knows what is calling them but he doesn't know why. Then he catches the sent of Malia and Liam and heads in their direction. "Scott? What is going on" Liam ask. "I don't know but whatever it is it cant be good if its calling all the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills to it" Scott replies. "It?, Scott what is it" Malia ask as they all start to slow down. "The Nemeton" Scott says as they suddenly stop looking out toward the large stump in the middle of the forest.

All the creatures circle around it confused some muttering and some are even hissing at it. Many of them try to approach the stump but still back away. Scott is about to step towards the large stump when he notices Parish in flame arrive and approaching. Scott backs off, they all do, as Parish steps standing upon the Nemeton his tall naked body in flames as everyone goes silent and watches him. Parish raises his fist into the air and brings them down fast shooting a blaze into the stump. Some scream others offend many just cover their face with their arms to protect them from the bright flames hitting and rebounding off the stump. Parish stops and lands on his knees he brings his fist up only to bring them back down fast to continuously bash the log over and over again faster and fast. His last hit he brings his fist down with a yell and pulls down his fist as hard and as fast as he can.

Suddenly the large stump breaks making a large cracking sound that echo's through out the forest. They all lean in noticing something inside "what is it?" Liam ask as Scott approaches the split Nemeton "Scoot?" Malia says "I, I don't know". Parish reaches down splitting the log open even more as he places his hands in. "I think its a" Scott says pausing as Parish moves things around trying to clear things away. "A what? Scott what is it" Malia says again almost begging for an answer from Scott. He leans in to hear a small soft gentle thump and it is followed by another then another Scott's face lights up as he soon realises what he hears. "I think I hear a heart beat" Scott says questioning himself as he knows how bizarre it sounds. "A heart beat, but that cant be possible... that would mean" Malia says with confusion "I know! Some one is in there" Scott says turning his head back at Malia and Liam.

Parish's flames go down as he reaches into the log one last time to pull out the body of a young girl. "What the..." Liam doesn't finish as Parish lifts up the girl on to the Nemeton. She has long blond hair almost white but it is all messy, she seems to be wrapped up in a old sheet used for a blanket, she only looks young like really young around about 10yrs old. They all come round her looking around confused, Liam reaches over trying to touch her. "Liam don't" Scott says but Liam continues on reaching toward her body only to place his hand on what is like a mountain ash force field around her body he is frown back slightly. The girl awakens suddenly her eyes open and they are purple a light pastel purple. Scott senses the fear coming from her as she shakes uncontrollably on the log. "Is she like us" Liam ask Scott "I don't know, I have never heard of a werewolf with purple eyes and epically one so young" Scott says in reply.

"Are you all blind?" a soft voice says and the crowd separates to create a path for someone walk through. "Lydia?" Scott says confused wondering why she would be here. "She is the life of the Nemeton" Lydia says, the crowd of creatures turn murmuring with each other. "That's impossible, it is just a legend" a random voice from the crowd shouts, "is it, look before you is there not a girl sitting there, we all saw her eyes" Lydia replies. "Listen all of you, we all know what this means, she is the white wolf, the blue veined wolf, the wise wolf, she is the Nemeton's first sacrifice!" Lydia shouts out to everyone as some gasp.

"What is your name sweet heart?" Lydia ask the young girl, the crowd falls silent as they wait to hear her speak. "Skyler... Skyler Hale" The little girl responds and the crowd gasp as they all start talking with one and other the silent that was is no more as everyone questions what is going on. Suddenly in the distance sirens approach the area sending the creatures wild as they all go running into the trees. "Scott come on" Malia says tugging on Scott's shirt "we cant just leave her here" Scott says. "We have to the cops will take care of her" Malia says "lets just go" Liam adds, Scott stares at the girl as she stares intensely at him as if she knows something is different about him compared to everyone else.


End file.
